The Golden Duos
by ginnyandharryluvr
Summary: Little snippets of conversations between canon couples of Harry Potter. Dialogue only! Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also, I got the idea from Meamit's Just Between Us, so the idea's not even mine.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey guys! I decided to try out one of those dialogue only fics, so let's begin!I will make this a one-shot, but if I get positive response, I will continue it.

Note: I got the idea from Meamit, who wrote Just Between US. Read that if you're a fan of Ron/Hermione!

BTW, if I continue, each chapter will be a different canon pairing.

* * *

"Can I come in Ron?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk, Ron, about us."

"What about us Hermione?"

"Look, we haven't mentioned that...moment during the Battle at all, and it's been almost a month! We really have to talk about it."

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced myself onto you, that was not..."

"Ronald Weasley, I am the one that kissed you! Don't you dare take all the credit!"

"Sorry. So...what are we?"

"We, Ronald, are officially going out. Now hold my hand and let's go tell your parents."

"Of course, Hermione, whatever you say."

* * *

A.N. Guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship! Anyways, please review, I'd love feedback. Also, request pairings! I'm willing to do another Ron/Hermione one in a different situation if somebody wants me to!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Here's the next chapter! Also, this story is no longer a oneshot! It's a multi-chapter! This story is now rated T because this chapter has a word that some parents might not want their little ones reading.

Note: To my Guest Reviewer who said that the story's status was complete: if you have read my A.N. and the story's summary, you should know why.

Dedicated to: Iggyswritergurl, thanks so much for your review, here's your request!

* * *

**BOOM!**

"George, what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Uhh...cleaning my workroom like you told me to?"

"George Weasley, cleaning does not mean using your wand to ignite a firework in the house."

"Well, Angie, what does cleaning mean?"

"Are you cheeking me Weasley? If you are, you can expect months on the couch."

"Geez, calm down woman, I'll clean up...see? All it took was a flick of my wand!"

"Big deal. And I'd appreciate it if you kept this room clean for even 5 seconds."

"I'll try, Ang."

* * *

_6 seconds later..._

**BOOM! **

"George Fabian Weasley, you're in for it now! On the couch for seven weeks! No ifs, ands or buts!"

* * *

A.N. Did you like it? I hope I did George and Angelina justice. They're one of my favorite couples! Please review and request!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Thanks for the reviews! You all rock!

Dedicated to: dobbyrulesalltheway and A really big fan (Guest)

* * *

"Go away."

"I'm not going away , Remus John Lupin, until you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm so stupid. Why did I ever think that marrying you would lead to any good?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Nymphadora, you did not."

"It's Tonks. And if that's true, then why are you sitting here like this? Come on, it's two in the morning, let's go to bed."

"No, you deserve someone better than a werewolf."

"Is that why I'm carrying your child?"

"W-what did you say?"

"I...am...pregnant."

"That's even worse. You deserve someone younger than me, an Auror or a Healer or someone high up there, not a werewolf that can't hold a job."

"Remus, you know that's not true! I love you! That's why, in nine months, we'll have a little boy with brown hair and your ruggedly handsome looks."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"I think I love you Nymphadora."

"It's Tonks. And of course you love me. That's why you married me and not Sirius or someone."

"You're a very disturbing girl, Nymphadora."

"That's why you love me. And it's Tonks, for Merlin's sake!"

* * *

A.N. What do you think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Sorry for the late update!

* * *

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know Gin. I'm so sorry that I left you alone in August."

"Well...ok! I forgive you. But if this ever happens again, Harry James Potter, you can be sure that there'll be enough Bat-Bogey Hexes to last you until you die."

"It won't happen again. I promise."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you kidding me? You're not going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"Are you being serious? I'm going to kill that git called Ronald. He told me that you were going to ask me out again."

"Maybe he was telling the truth."

"Is that your way of asking me out? If it is, you better do it a better way before I hex you."

"Alright...Ginevra Molly Weasley. I love you so much. I know you feel the same way and as it's too soon to get married, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Why Harry, I'd be glad to."

A.N. I'm so very sorry it's short! Longer update tomorrow, promise! Did you like it? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Here's the next chapter!

Dedicated to: A really big fan (Guest), who requested this chapter

* * *

"What do you think everyone's going to say?"

"About what?"

"About us silly! James saw us a few

minutes ago!"

"Well, they can think what they want, Vicky, because I don't care. All that matters is you."

"It's Victoire, aww, that's so sweet of you! I didn't know big, bad Teddy could be so mushy!"

"Shhh! Somebody might hear you!"

"Oh! Was that the train whistle?"

"Damn! Already?"

"Language Teddy Lupin."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I have to go, but I promise to write to you soon!"

"Bye Victoire, I love you."

"I love you too. Boy, you're getting mushier by the second."

"Don't you have a train to catch?"

"Already, I get the hint. Bye Teddy!"

"Bye Vicky!"

"It's Victoire, Lupin!"

* * *

A.N. Hope you all liked it! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you believe they're all gone? All my precious babies left me!"

"We knew this day would come Mollywobbles."

"But still...and I'm especially worried about Ginny, she hasn't been herself at all lately and now she's off at Hogwarts."

"Molly, we have raised our children to be wonderful, independant human beings. Ginny will be fine; she has inherited the Weasley fire."

"Don't forgot my wonderful looks and the Prewitt's trademark personality."

"Of course Molly, how could I forget?"

"Now then, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, we. As in Molly and Arthur."

"Well, I could teach you about Muggles and their ecklecticity."

"No Arthur, how about we go out to Muggle London? To that one cafe?"

"Ahh, yes, our cafe."

"I'll just go get dressed. I'll be down within 15 minutes."

"Hurry! I want to have some Muggle coffee and a donut!"

* * *

A.N. I'm sorry it's so short. Next Expected Update: Saturday. Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Sorry for the late update!

Dedicated to: SBEE1 for requesting Draco/Pansy

Note: The italicized part is thought, not actually spoken.

* * *

"Drakey, where are you? It's me, Pansy!"

_"Here comes Madame Crazy."_

"Bye the fire Pansy!"

"Drakey, I missed you! These two weeks of Christmas break were so long! I thought about you everyday! Did you miss me? Did you get my present?"

"I-"

"My parents were asking about you. They want us to get married and have a grandson soon!"

_"Oh God, spare me."_

"I can't wait for the end of next year. It'll be our last year and after we graduate and the Dark Lord takes over, everything will be perfect."

_"I beg to differ."_

"Why are you so quiet Drakey?"

"Oh...I'm sorry. I was just thinking about what you were saying. You, me and little Scorpius living together in the manor that Father promised me as a marriage present."

"Scorpius? I'm not naming my future child Scorpius!"

"Well, that name has been decided as my heir's name ever since I was born."

"I don't care. I'm not going to have a 'Scorpius' as a child."

"And what do you plan on naming it?"

"Why William, of course. My Father wants me to name my firstborn son after my great-uncle who died while fighting to protect the Dark Lord in his earlier days."

_"I am not naming my son anything that even remotely relates to the Dark Lord."_

"Drakey? What's wrong? You don't seem as if you are listening."

"I'm very sorry. I am preoccupied by thoughts of what the Dark Lord has assigned me to do."

"You are so lucky. It is such a great honor to be able to serve the Dark Lord at the age of 16."

_"She's sounding more like Aunt Bella by the minute."_

"Yes, yes it is. I am so proud and honored. Well, I truly regret leaving but I have some...work I must complete."

"Alright, Drakey! I'll see you at Madame Puddifoot's tomorrow at 12!"

"When did we decide on that?"

"I just did Drakey! See you there tomorrow!"

"Alright."

* * *

A.N. Hey guys! So sorry for late update! I'm terribly sorry, but I won't be able to update for two weeks because of finals. But I will after that! Again, I'm sorry, but please keep requesting couples and reviewing! That'll motivate me to write sooner after finals!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Hi! Since this fic is canon couples only and I did Draco/Pansy in 6th year as the last chapter, I'm just going to do Draco/Astoria now. I absolutely love this couple, but some may find my portrayal of them a bit strange. On with the story! Oh, from now on I'm going to write which person speaks first to avoid confusion. So this time it's going to be Draco, then Astoria.

Dedicated to: SBEE1

* * *

"Good-bye Mother, do take care!"

"Finally, that bloody woman left! I thought I wouldn't make it. 'Astoria dear, your hair looks a bit messy. It could do with a bit of brishing.' Well, I'm sorry if my offended your eyes, dearest mother-in-law, but your son seems to enjoy messing it up everytime he kisses me!"

"You started it!"

"No, I didn't. If I recall, it was you that said that I looked very kissable. Anyways, back to matter at hand. I want your bloody baby out of me."

"Why is it always my baby when you don't like something it's done? 'Draco Malfoy, your baby needs to control its kicks.' And why is it always your baby when it does something you like? 'Aww, look! My baby kicked me when he heard me say mummy!'

"Well, you tend to be the worse out of the both of us, so it is natural for all of the baby's bad habits to be blamed on you."

"Says the one that kicked me out of the house that one time when I cut an apple slice a bit crookedly."

"Touche."

"Alright, so what's the plan for Scorpius?"

"Easy: I go into labor, so we rush to St. Mungo's and I push your baby out while you ask stupid question like why the baby us taking so long!"

"Alright, sounds simple enough."

"I was...ow! Draco, I think the baby's coming. Initiate the plan! Fast!"

"But I haven't thought up any questions."

"Do you want to live to see your child or not?"

"As a matter of fact, I would."

"Then get the bloody bag from our room and then help me floo to bloody St. Mungo's so I can get your bloody baby out of me!"

"Erm...ok."

"Draco? One more thing."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No time for kissing or any of this mushy stuff. Get the damn bag and let's go!"

* * *

A.N. Did you all like it? Please review. Also, I'm thinking about the name of this story. If you all could leave a title in your reviews, that would be great! I'll pick 3 of the titles I like and have a poll. So please let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Please read A.N. at the bottom.

* * *

"Evans?"

"What Potter?"

"Will you-?"

"James, I already made you made you lunch, I'm not doing anything else."

"But Lily-"

"Nope, I don't want to hear any of your excuses. End of discussion."

"Lily, will you please just-"

"Just what Potter? I don't want to hear it. Merlin knows-"

"Lily!"

"-what I was thinking when I agreed to go out with you. You-"

"Lily!"

"-obviously have not changed a bit. You're still the arrogant toerag you we-...James, what are you doing on the ground?"

"This, Lily-Flower (_don't call me that!)_ is what I have been trying to do for the past twenty minutes. I am trying to propose to you. So what do you say Evans? Are you willing to put up with this arrogant toerag?"

"James...that was the sweetest proposal ever!"

"Wait...how many proposals have you had to compare this to?"

"You know what I mean, you git. Now shut up and kiss me."

"So is that a yes?"

"You talk too much Potter. Just kiss me already!"

* * *

A.N. I'm so very sorry for the impossibly long wait! Life's decided that it wants to throw all these problems my way all at once. I'm dealing as best I can, but rest assured that I will try to keep my updates constant. Please review and let me know who and what you want me to write about!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Sorry if you were expecting a chapter The thing is, I'm not really feeling up to writing these stories anymore. I'm facing a lot of problems in life, most of them medical, so I really don't have much time. However, I promised myself that I would never abandon a fic, and let's face it, after all the support I've had, how can I bring myself to abandon it? So instead of abandoning it, I will take requests up until June 30 as to what characters I should write. I will write all the requests I get unless they have already been done. Sound fair enough? I'm really sorry. This is a tough decision for me to make, but my health needs my attention right now. I will be writing again, just not for Dear Younger Me or The Golden Duos. Sorry again!


End file.
